Enshō Honsho
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 2 |Combat Power = 2 |Intelligence = 2 |Politics = 2 |Charm = 2 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = Blonde |Eye Color = Green |Bust Size = large |Equipment = plate armor |Weapon of choice = straight sword 袁家の宝刀 (En family treasured sword) |Affiliation = En (袁 Yuan) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Relatives = Enjutsu (Cousin/Co-wive) |Visual Novel = KM |Seiyū = Kanami Kono (visual novel) |Seiyū 2 = Masami Katou (anime) |theme = En |Relatives 2 = Hongō Kazuto (Husband)|Relatives 3 = Several Co-wives}} ; |Next word = Yuan Shao - Benchu}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Kanami Kono (visual novel), Masami Katou (anime) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :During the base phase events, the player assumes an omniscient perspective instead of from Kazuto's point of view, due to Enshō having never been captured by the Hongō Faction, and is instead wandering around China to find treasures with her subordinates. It was revealed in the battle against En Shou that she and Sōsō were childhood friends. :* Act Debut: 3(4 permanent route) :* Scenes of interaction: 10 Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route : She is defeated by Shoku and joins the faction. Gi Route Go Route : She and her advisors Bunshū and Ganryō lend their services to the Shoku Kingdom, though during peacetime she engages in activities that embarrass her advisors and sometimes the Shoku officials as well. Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version : Head of the distinguished En family and the lord of Kei Province, she is always causing trouble for her advisers, Bunshū and Ganryō. She tries to hides her true character from Sōsō, whom she sees as a no-good brat. Character Personality : A proud, spoiled, and selfish woman who isn't very bright but is very arrogant and holds a very high opinion of herself due to her position. Reiha tends to be quite a materialist person, always using money regardless of how much she has on hand, who likes to live in luxury and have a great number of servants to command. The way she treats her subordinates is despotic and quite sadistic. In particular, she enjoys teasing them, even sexually, and she will punish them if they do something she doesn't like (which happens often, considering her capricious personality). : Despite all these negative attributes, Reiha is not evil. She has a soft and feminine side, but she prefers to hide it with her cocky behavior. : Reiha has many insecurities. She feels troubled without the presence and the support of Bunshu and Ganryo. Despite her arrogant personality, she cares much about the two, as well as Enjutsu, whom she considers as a little sister. : Reiha also feels insecure about her own body. This side of her is exposed during sexual intercourse with Kazuto. Even though she has no problem punishing Kazuto sexually, she is a little frightened about having sex with him. Sexuality :She is stated to be bisexual. She has no problem punishing others sexually, and will happily join any sexual situation that her subordinates, stumbles upon. However, she is also a virgin and has had no experience with the opposite sex before Kazuto. Relationships Soso She has a strong hatred for Sōsō for a majority of reasons that she has. She was childhood friends with Sōsō Mōtoku, though now they have an antagonistic relationship. Pairen has stated they have fought over a woman in the past. Bunshu and Ganryo In truth, she is very dependent on Bunshū and Ganryō and feels lonely and scared without them by her side. Though she seems to value her platonic friendship with Bunshū and Ganryō more than anything, she's happy to join them in any sexual situation they happen to stumble into. Enjutsu Ensho is quite close to her younger cousin, treating her like a little sister. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:En (袁 Yuan) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:LGBT characters Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:Warlord Category:En family Category:Original Counterpart